


Freckles

by 5PMB3ll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), SBI dynamic mentioned, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, We need more wholesome content, awesamdad, brief angst, captain puffy - Freeform, mama puffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5PMB3ll/pseuds/5PMB3ll
Summary: On a cold summer night, Captain Puffy happens to find a small crying child on the outskirts of the DreamSMP. With the help of both Sam and a couple moody teenagers, the four agree to raise the child in secret.But, sometimes secrets can’t stay that way forever.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the recent events of the DreamSMP!   
> Such as:  
> -the egg plot  
> -time traveler plot

Chapter 1 :  
“Oh goodness.”

The wind gently grazed the leaves, sending sounds of rustling leaves traveling throughout the small clearing, muffling the sounds of the crying baby. Moonlight glazed the forest in a soft baby blue hue, meanwhile hurried shushes were ushered to the small crying child.

In the captain’s arms was a small frail child, one that was pale from the cold, and eyes were wedged shut. Bouncing the kid up and down, Puffy ran her finger down it’s swollen cheek. 

“You poor thing. Let’s get you home and get you nice and warm.”

——

Fire crackled from the furnace nearby, and two people stood side by side, peering into the bed that held the small child.

“Thank you so much for the help Sam. I didn’t think it’d be that difficult to get the kid to sleep.”

The masked man simply gave off a chuckle, picking at the skin on the back of his neck and shrugging.

“No biggie. The least I could offer was someplace to keep her for the night.”

Taking another glance, Sam noticed how eerily familiar she looked. It could’ve been the fact her skin was the color of tea stained paper, or the large freckles spotted across her whole face.

“So, Puffy,”

He received a hum in reply.

“...how old do you think she is? And what are you going to do with her?”

“I don’t know Sam. She looks a little less than a year old but I honestly don’t know.”

Shifting her weight, she padded toward the door. The heels clicking on the floor echoed throughout the small wooden room and as Puffy opened the door, a gust of wind threatened to silence the dancing fire in the furnace.

“I’m going to go ask around. I think I’ll bring Tommy over too. Knowing him, he’ll want to be involved, Sam.”

“Ask Philza if he can help. He raised those three after all. Oh- but don’t let them actually know we have this kid! Who knows who’ll target her.”

___

Sam and the smaller girl sat on the grass on the borders of the old Lmanburg. In his lap sat a giggling baby, who had his fingers in her grasp and was bouncing up and down, babbling incoherent nonsense.

“I had no clue!”

Sam likes to speak back to the girl, as if they’re having a deep intellectual conversation. He knew she couldn’t understand him, but it was good to let her know he listened.

It’d only been two weeks, but both Sam and Puffy had grown increasingly attached to the child. Puffy often took charge when Sam went to monitor Dream in the prison, or when he needed a break due to the egg’s voice in his head or his sickness impairing his ability to move properly. 

However, it was number one priority that only a few people knew of her existence to keep her safe.

Philza, Tommy, and Tubbo were the only other three who knew of her well being. Others had been too busy or didn’t seem to care why the five of them acted differently.

The afternoon heat was drowned out by a light breeze sent rippling blades of grass. Over the hill came two boys, both tripping over themselves. One was much taller, speaking quickly and shouting, but not making much sense. Any normal human being would think he’s speaking another language. The other was considerably shorter, nodding and adding his own input to the conversation.

“Aye! It’s the baby!” The blonde shouted, and his eyes lit up like a thousand fireflies when the little girl turned eagerly, all while he stumbled forward to greet her.

Her small hands reached upward in a grabbing motion and her smile brightened.

“It’s me! Uncle Tommy to the rescue!”

As he picked her up from Sam’s lap and launched her upward into the sky, underneath Sams’ mask, he sighed.

He wasn’t too worried about Tommy accidently hurling the kid. Tommy had grown up in these past couple of days. Although not much had changed from the outside, anyone would notice he seemed to be a lot more aware of his volume levels, language, and was keeping out of trouble to ‘be a good role model.’ It was only imaginable what a year or two could do to the sixteen year old in the near future. Sam often wondered whether the kid would’ve even made it this far, and even farther. He really was learning from his mistakes, and even going as far as to correct them. Recently, Sam noticed Tommy muttering to himself frequently about apologizing to multiple people. 

Tommy had an interesting habit of making full blown conversations to himself and the people in his head. Tubbo suggested that it may’ve been a product of his siblings all having voices as well, and it maybe was inherited. 

The string of fate is quite strange. Death frequently puts itself in the child’s face, yet cannot ever firmly grasp him by the collar. He is always just out of reach, consistently slipping away.

Tubbo knelt beside the green haired man, and let his signature grin show.

“Have you picked out a name for her yet? I think we should name her Frog! Or Bee. Bee is a good name.”

“No Tubbo, we haven’t picked a name yet, if I’m being honest. We haven’t even brainstormed. Just sorta call her Baby.”

In the distance, a shout of the suggestion of Clementine was heard, but it was quickly dismissed by the two.

Basking in the sun, they brainstormed name ideas and Tubbo went in about whatever came to his mind first, whether it be something him and Tommy did stupid earlier, or give his own history lesson about Romans. The man simply chimed in and added some of his own input every once in a while, showing support and egging Tubbo on so he could do some more info-dumping. When Tubbo brought up name suggestions again, he ended up silently sulking when Sam informed him that he had no clue whether they’d actually keep the baby or not. Afterward though, he became quickly distracted by talking about his new plans for a bee sanctuary.

Sam was always patient with them. He was well aware of the pain and suffering the two went through, so the least he could do was let them help him with the baby and give them a support outlet. Despite his pounding headache and the distant voice in the back of his head, speaking backwards, he was able to grin and bear it. It had gotten easier over the couple of days suppressing urges. But his torn skin from his own attempted cannibalism stung under his bandages and the burn marks grew small shiny blisters.

Even with all the pain he felt, he couldn’t let them go unsupported. With multiple people out to kill them, he felt it was important to be there for them, even at the expense of his own well-being.

They are just kids after all.

“Where are you guys going to go now? You can’t stay in the area surrounding L’manburg or else someone will find the baby eventually. Stay in snowchester with me!”

Squinting his eyes against the mid afternoon sun, Sam readjusted his mask before answering.

“I’d love to Tubbo, but the baby wouldn’t exactly do very well in such a cold climate. Captain Puffy and I were actually going to set off toward that way,” he gestured with his hand, “it’s a nice valley surrounded by forests and is near the ocean. We figured it’d be the best option for the baby to stay while she grows.”

Tommy scrambled over, baby in arms, and beamed the brightest smile one would see. 

“That’s where Tubbo and my old cottage is! You can take it if you like, right Tubbo?”

The brunette nodded.

“Pogchamp! Plus, me and Tubbo can visit since we know where it is!”

Baby had no clue what was going on, but decided to giggle and scream in joy anyway.

________

The night whispered throughout the forest. Crickets sang their sweet melodies and frogs tickled their throats with rhymes only those looking could hear.

It had been four months as this point.

In the small cottage lies a sleeping captain, a snoring baby, and an exhausted man passed out on the floor.

Plus, an unwelcome guest.

Creeping over the baby crib stood a long lanky figure. His black clawed hand hung onto the crib’s wood barrier loosely and his head lay limp.

Upon further examination, the hybrid cringed.

The similarities were uncanny. 

Are you going to bring it to me, or not?

“W⍑||? w⍑||? w⍑||?”

You’ll be fine. I just want the baby.

“Uリᒷᔑᓭ||. Uリᒷᔑᓭ||. Uリᒷᔑᓭ||.||.”

Reaching down into the crib, he gently lifted the baby. His nail snagged on the clothing, but he was quick and careful to readjust it. The pro of being an enderman in the enderwalking state was that they are naturally very delicate and graceful creatures. Closing his eyes, he let the man on the other side bring him to the destination.

Ranboo had the most unfortunate timing. When speaking to Karl, he had grabbed him on the arm in an attempt to get his attention. However, when he did both of them teleported to the Inbetween. A place of complete neutrality. In a shock, Ranboo went into his enderwalk state and had been stuck in it since. Until Karl could figure out how to bring them both back, Ranboo’s consciousness was gone.

When he opened his eyes, he grimaced at the sudden embrace of bright white light.

Surrounded by cascading pillars and extravagant silver lining in the walls, in front of him stood a much shorter man in a grey sweatshirt. The place was eerily silent. The marble floors seemed to be glossed with jewels and sparkled like a thousand stars.

The man in the grey sweatshirt approached swiftly, scooped up the baby and hugged it close, cooing and shushing it.

“So my suspicions were true. Shoot. I didn’t mean to mess up the timeline like that.”

“w⍑||?”

“You noticed? It’s Dreams. But, I traveled too many times in too short of a time period, so something got stuck and his future child ended up in an alternative loop.”

The enderman let out a confused grumble.

“Let me try again. I traveled to both the masquerade and the wild in a very short time apart. On rare occasions, sometimes something dramatic changes. So, I’m typically very careful. Usually though it’s only small details, like how the oxeye daisies outside old L’manberg are now cornflowers. I really goofed up this time though because this child isn’t small.”

A black hand was held up next to the baby, and he tilt his head in confusion.

“Sᒲᔑꖎꖎ. Sᒲᔑꖎꖎ. Sᒲᔑꖎꖎ.”

Chuckling, Karl replied, “No Ranboo, I mean as in small change. Dream having his child in the wrong timeline could mess up a lot of things. I only know it’s his child because of the hair and freckles. Plus, I just know.”

“Mmm?”

“I’ve gotta a feeling. A bad one.”

The two immediately set off toward the garden. The whole world seemed to be made of porcelain, and both were hesitating to step in the garden. It seemed as though each leaf was stained glass, that fell elegantly to the floor only to crumble to dust, and soon nothingness. As though it’s some sort of metaphor or allegory for something no one could put together. Underneath the polished tree was a small swing, and they both went to sit on it. Grumbling under his breath, Karl scrunched his nose and tensed his muscles.

When Ranboo went to sit down next to him, the height difference caused the seat to move slightly more toward his side.

The enderman furrowed his brows and let out a small hiss. Though some may see it as disturbing, it was truly meant to be comforting.

“I’m so confused. On one hand, I have no clue when the castle will guide me to fix this mess, and on the other, they seemed genuinely happy with this kid.”

“N𝙹?”

Karl handed Ranboo the kid before thrusting his head in his hands. Then, throwing back his head in the most extravagant way possible, he let out a long groan of frustration. His hair hung loosely over his eyes, and poorly tried to blow it out of his face.

“D∷ᔑᒲᔑℸ ̣ ╎ᓵ.”

“What the honk dude?”

“S𝙹∷∷||.”

Karl put his hand on the enderman’s shoulder and let out a sigh of defeat. 

“This child needs someone to take care of it. I think it’s safest if we just let Sam and Puffy keep it for now. I know neither of us can do anything until we get back.”

And with the most convent timing, the three of them were suddenly engulfed by a suffocating black tar, only to awake in their desired places.

Karl wrote like mad in his half furnished library.

Ranboo had no clue where he was, and didn’t even feel energized enough to bother writing in his memory book.

Baby cried in her crib, wincing and waking every member of the household.

_______

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a long while, so I’m pretty rusty. I hope you liked it regardless though! 
> 
> I also have never written Karl, Puffy, or Sam before. So, this was definitely a experience.


End file.
